


between

by shittyfandomwritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, IDK BRO, Implied Smut, Jealousy, Slow Updates, and we’ll see where it goes., canon divergence?? maybe??, i’ll probably change the title or something hdjdj, jealous!jack: a concept, pre!fall overwatch, starts off in pre!fall overwatch, yo this story could go so many ways like jack could be yandere for all i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfandomwritings/pseuds/shittyfandomwritings
Summary: Jack Morrison seems to have a crush on Gabriel Reyes’s girlfriend.





	1. “devour you, cariño”

You’d been Gabriel’s girlfriend since college, and you did practically everything together - graduating, joining the military, getting picked for the Soldier Enhancement Programme, and even defeating the Omnics.

You had worked so hard, been through so much together, and at this point, you two were practically married.

Now it was time to celebrate. 

The party was in full swing. Streamers and confetti rained from above at random intervals, and a huge banner was hung from the ceiling, stating, “The Crisis Is Over” in messy, rushed handwriting. People were walking around the room, greeting various people and embracing them, while you sat at the bar alone. 

After the hasty, mandatory, and rather stuffy ceremony, someone had hastily arranged a party at Gibraltar. Music was blaring, holographic screens were showing so much news coverages of the jubilant celebration, you could practically hear the world shaking with joyful relief. 

You were so buzzed, and it wasn’t even the alcohol. You bounced your leg up and down incessantly, the bass making your pulse jump. People came by, some thanking you for your service, some just pulling you into a drunken hug, and some just chatting like normal, although significantly more high-spiritedly. 

“Ay, mami.” A very familiar voice whispered into your ear, your supersoldier senses zeroing in on the hot breath fanning over your skin and the deep baritone of your lover’s voice.

A shiver went down your spine and a shot of warmth travelled straight between your thighs. Even after all these years, his voice still made you feel some type of way. 

You swiveled in your stool to see the love of your life standing before you, looking as hot as ever with his official uniform on. Badges and medals were scattered around his shoulders, with a new pin catching your eye. You had that exact same pin on your jacket right now. 

You grinned, sliding on your stool to be able to reach his ear. “Ay, papi,” You whispered back, putting your arms around his neck. 

He leaned forward, enveloping you in a sweet kiss that made your knees weak. Your hand tangled in his hair, tugging at the soft strands, and he growled, pulling you closer. 

You finally broke apart to take a breath, still staring into each other’s eyes. Your hands are on his cheeks and he has his arms locked around your waist.

“Has the mighty Overwatch Strike Commander finally decided to grace me with his presence?” You teased lightly.

“Looks like he has,” Gabriel replied, ruffling your hair, a genuine grin on his face that makes him look a decade younger.

“Well, consider me honoured.” The smile on your face grew bigger as you stared deep into his chocolate eyes, feeling enveloped in warmth that you craved -

“Am I interrupting anything?” 

You both looked up to see Jack standing there awkwardly, a strange expression on his face. “Jack!” You exclaimed, removing yourself from Gabriel’s embrace and tackling him in a hug. “How are you?” 

Jack chuckled. “You just saw me an hour ago,” he said.

The weird expression was long gone, and you were beginning to wonder if you’d just imagined it. Must’ve been your brain just playing tricks on you.

Pulling away from him, you smiled. “So what are you doing here? Go party it up! Wouldn’t want you to third-wheel with us,” You joked playfully. 

An emotion you couldn’t place flickered across his face. “Just came to say hi. Wouldn’t want to disrespect my senior officer, right?” He said, looking pointedly at Gabriel. His tone was light, but it came out rather forced. 

You gave him a weird look, but before you could say anything, Gabriel slipped a hand around your waist. “Forget about all that stuff, Jack. We’re still friends before colleagues. You don’t need to feel the need to greet me formally every time we see each other. Besides, it’s over. Go celebrate.” He nuzzled his face into your neck. “Excuse us.” 

You giggled, letting Gabriel whisk you away. “Bye, Jack!” You called to your fellow soldier as he waved back. 

“Gotta get you back to my room so I can fucking devour you, cariño,” He muttered hotly in your ear, sending a shot of warmth between your thighs. 

You raised your head to whisper back, in the most sultry tone you could muster, “Please do.” 

He groaned, grabbing your ass and squeezing it, making you moan softly. “C’mon, amorcita, by the time I’m done with you, the whole base will know you belong to me.”


	2. “i’m so sorry”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is no longer the Strike Commander.

The first thing you noticed about him as he shoved the doors open was his deep scowl, accentuating the stress lines on his forehead and making him look older than he was.

The second thing you noticed was that he no longer had his strike commander badge, which you were sure he had on when he went in.

You scrambled to your feet as Gabriel exited the meeting room, the small, confused smile on your face dropping as you saw the look on his face. He walked straight past while grumbling inaudible words under his breath, leaving you to rush after him.

“Hey, what happened in there?” 

He didn’t reply, simply walked faster, aggressively pushing past office workers and agents.

You eventually managed to grab his arm and spin him around. You were in a hallway that was far enough from the main halls for some privacy, but still close enough to be able to hear the buzz of busy people. 

“Gabe,” You pleaded. “Talk to me.”

He shrugged off your hand, still scowling. “What about?”

“Don’t play coy with me. What happened? Are you okay?” 

He stayed silent, but you could feel the anger vibrating from him.

You placed a hand on his cheek and leaned closer. “Please,” you whispered. “I’m just worried about you.” 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I… I got demoted. I’m not the Strike Commander anymore.” 

You inhaled sharply. “Oh, Gabe. I’m so sorry.” 

Pulling him close, the both of you were locked in an embrace as you comforted him with affectionate words and whispered nothings.

Eventually, you pulled away and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, let’s go back to your place.” 

He let you tug him along, collapsing on his bed once you got back. You joined him after changing into something more comfortable. Today was both your off days, but Gabriel had been called into the meeting room for something of “utmost importance and urgency”.

Now that you knew what it was, you wished that they informed you and Gabriel the next day. It had ruined the entire day’s light mood.

He faced away from you, letting you be the big spoon. You cuddled into him, inhaling his scent. The both stayed in thoughtful silence for a while until you broke it. 

“Maybe this is a good thing, you know.” 

You felt him bristle, and you knew he didn’t agree, but before he could fire back, you elaborated on your statement.

“I’m serious, Gabe. When you were the Strike Commander, people looked to you whenever there was the slightest change of plan. If anything went wrong, it’d be your fault, your burden to carry. Wouldn’t it be a relief to just be free of all that stress?” 

You could feel the cogs in Gabriel’s head turning. “I guess…”

“And besides, it might help deflate your huge ego,” You teased, ruffling his hair. 

He turned over to glare at you playfully, leaning in closer to you, and you know he’s definitely cheered up for now. “Would you like to repeat what you just said, princesa?”

Your noses were a hair’s width away from touching, and his hands were positioned close to your ticklish spots, fingers curled. You swallowed. 

“I said,” You said, tilting your chin defiantly, “not being Strike Commander might help you lose that big head of yours.” 

Immediately after the words left your mouth, you were attacked by an onslaught of tickles that leave you gasping for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short :( ill try to make the chapters longer later on   
> i’m already in the process of writing chapter 3 so just keep an eye out :D i’ll probably post it in the span of these two weeks   
> if you liked this, feel free to drop a comment or kudos!  
> thanks for reading :3 have a nice day my dudes


	3. “new strike commander”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gabriel isn’t the Strike Commander, who is?

That night, the two of you laid in bed after not having getting out of your quarters all day except for getting lunch and dinner. 

Now you were the little spoon. Gabriel traced lazy circles on your forearm, making small goosebumps rise on your skin as you shivered slightly and snuggled deeper into him. 

“Thanks for today.” His voice was as deep and smooth as usual. 

You smiled, eyes half-closed. “It’s no problem, baby. It’s what I’m here for.” 

“Well, not just that. You’re the best lay I’ve ever had, baby -” 

You swatted at him, tch-ing. “Did they tell you what project you’ll be heading next?” 

He snorted. “How are you sure they’ll be making me head a project?” 

“Pfft. No one would be stupid enough to waste all that leadership skills.” 

He placed a kiss on your head. “To answer your question, I stormed out before they could continue.”

You stifled a laugh. “Very nice. I’m proud of you.” 

He let out a huffed chuckle. “Thanks, cariño.”

“Good night, Gabriel.”

“Good night, Y/N.”

You were not looking forward to the next day, because you had to work, and so did Gabriel. You wished you could stay in this moment forever: all cuddled up with the love of your life, so close to him you could probably hear his heartbeat if you were quiet enough.

But of course, your wishful thinking was just that, wishful thinking. Hours passed in a blink, and soon enough, the sunlight was filtering through the drawn blinds.

Your alarm was beeping incessantly, doing its best to annoy you into consciousness. You groaned, still in the state of half-sleeping, half-awake, with shut eyes and prickling ears. Forcing your hand to rub the sleep out of your eyes, you slowly opened your eyes, then noting that you had drooled on Gabriel’s sleeve. 

Oops.

Sitting up and carefully untangling your legs from his, you grabbed your communicator. Scrolling through the various work-related messages, you promised yourself to deal with them later, until one caught your eye. You tapped on it.

 _Urgent meeting in MR12 at 0800 regarding future project plans. Don’t be late._

“Future project plans” could mean anything from a new cafeteria to the fate of the entire organisation. Could they get any more vague?

You looked over to Gabe, who had woken up in a state of dishevel and was squinting down at his communicator as well.

“‘Urgent meeting’?” He rasped, morning voice making your stomach flip, and your thoughts wandered to pretty inappropriate places.

 _Stop that,_ you told yourself. _Not the time to get a lady boner over your insanely hot boyfriend._

“Apparently so. Do you think it’s about -”

He sighed. “I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.”

* * *

Meeting Room 12 was jampacked with Overwatch agents and the fidgety energy of people who had woken up early, had a cup of coffee or two, and were ready to rumble.

Meeting Room 12 wasn’t really built like a meeting room, more like a lecture hall. Needless to say, it was the biggest meeting room, only used for announcements or briefings that would affect all the agents.

From your front row seat, you could see Gabriel, who was standing next to Jack with his arms crossed, half-shrouded in shadow, a sour expression on his features as he scanned the room. You smiled and waved at him, hoping he would lighten up. You had a sort of weak confidence in your superiors, that their decision to demote your boyfriend was for the good of the future of Overwatch.

His lips twitched up into a smile for a second, before it was dropped and he went back into business mode, which you took as your cue to get serious as well.

Beside you, Ana Amari nudged you. “Did anyone inform you of what they will be discussing?” She asked, her accent thick.

You shake your head no. “I just hope it’ll be a change for the better.” 

As you slowly dragged your eyes over the platform, a glint of gold caught your eye. 

The Strike Commander badge. 

Which was on Jack’s brand-new, striking blue coat. 

Jack was the new Strike Commander.

It was like time slowed. _Jack was the new Strike Commander._ Did Gabriel know? Jack was his friend. Would he be mad? Was he mad? How would this affect their friendship?

What would happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if the next few chapters are a bit wonky chronologically speaking because i’m getting most of the timeline info from the overwatch wikia  
> the next update will probably be in the next week or so, stay tuned :D  
> thank you so much for your support, i really hope you enjoyed this :3


	4. “jack’s orders”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel and reader try to figure out his new role in blackwatch together.

“Test, one, two,” Your thoughts were interrupted when a lanky, tall man with pointed features materialised in a hologram in front of Gabe. “Good morning, agents of Overwatch. I am Caleb Fischer, representative of the United Nations for this meeting.”

Gabriel shifted the weight from his left leg to his right. 

“Most of you did not know of our most recent change in rank and the reason for doing so, so that’s what I will be covering in the next 15 minutes.” He spoke with a sort of forced formality, like he was reading off a teleprompter but didn’t have the right tone or timbre for it.

“As you all know, Gabriel Reyes has been your Strike Commander for the last year or so, and led you to victory in the Omnic Crisis.” Fischer said, turning and extending a holographic hand to Gabriel, gesturing for him to step forward. 

Gabe did so reluctantly, prompting a few cheers and scattered applause.

You could tell he was uncomfortable. Hell, even Fischer could tell he was uncomfortable, but he pressed on. 

“However, the panel of the United Nations has come to a decision, which is to replace Gabriel Reyes with Jack Morrison, formerly Second-In-Command. We believe this will help smoothen the transition of Overwatch from a strike team to a peacetime organisation.” Fischer smiled formally to polite applause in the room.

Jack stepped closer to the agents, a genuine half-smile on his face as he raised a hand in greeting, and stepped back.

You snuck a peek at Gabriel, who had a forced smile on his face that might say I’m proud of you to strangers but told a different story to you. Your heart hurt for him.

You had already been over his losing the Strike Commander rank, but Jack being his replacement changes things. See, the two of them had this thing: a friendly rivalry, an unspoken competition between the two; who was faster, stronger, could endure more, more agile, etc. It was the older soldier from Los Angeles versus the farm boy from rural Indiana. 

That made this whole situation a lot more painful for Gabe. 

Fischer carried on. “Another reason for this change is because we decided that Reyes would be a good choice for a commander of a special black-ops unit, codename Blackwatch. You,” he turned to Gabriel, “will be overseeing operations and training recruits. Are you up for it, Commander Reyes?”

The way he said “Commander Reyes” made it sound like it was already settled. Under the scrutiny of about 200 agents and a representative of the UN, he couldn’t very well say no, could he?

Gabriel nodded stiffly.

Caleb nodded back, returning his attention to the audience. “We will be choosing agents with specific skill sets to be recruited into Blackwatch, so you might be approached by someone over the next few weeks.”

He turned to someone who was out of the holographic projection, murmuring something, then faced front again, saying, “That will be all. You may carry on with your duties.” 

With that, the projection cut off, and agents started to file from their seats to the exits, while you stood up, eyes dead-set on your boyfriend.

You made your way through the sea of hurried people, to his side, waiting till the room cleared. Ana shot the both of you a reassuring look, while Jack grabbed your arm. “You’re not going?” 

You shook your head no, a small smile on your face. “See you later, Jack.” 

His baby blues flitted from you to Gabriel, then back to you again. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Ana tugged forcefully on his hand. “Leave them alone, Jack. Come on.” 

They walked together, Ana starting a conversation, but the new Strike Commander continued looking back at the two of you.

Ignoring the eyes on you, you turned back to Gabriel and hugged him. “You okay?” 

He chuckled. “Of course, cariño. We already talked about this. I’m fine now, thanks to you.”

You pulled away, gazing up at him. “You sure? Before, you didn’t know Jack was your replacement…” 

He nodded. “I’m sure.” 

Something looked off in his eyes when he said it, but you decided not to press him. Maybe your brain was simply playing tricks on you.

“Besides, Blackwatch sounds interesting enough.” He grinned down at you. “Care to be my first recruit?”

You let out a small laugh and grabbed his hand, saying, “Of course,” as the two of you walked out the empty auditorium together.

* * *

“What do you mean Y/N can’t be my first recruit?” 

You listened anxiously as Gabe paced his office, pressing the communicator to his ear. He was wearing his new uniform, and he looked just as grumpy as usual. 

Of course, his new uniform made him look hot as fuck. It totally accentuated his thighs. But that wasn’t the point.

He groaned, and you could hear Ana apologising over the phone. He looked at you and shrugged haplessly. With one last grumble, he hung up and tossed the communicator on the table.

You watched him from your seat as he slumped into his chair. “What’d she say?” 

“She said my first recruit needed to be a fresh one, someone not from Overwatch. Jack’s orders. Get the ball rolling, or whatever.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “This sucks dick.”

He looked so tired, your heart hurt for him.

You walked over to him, crouched down, and tilted his chin upwards so you could lock eyes with him. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help you scout around, find someone. Then I can be your second recruit.” 

He cracked a small smile. “Alright.”

You kissed him chastely, quick and light, then stood up. “I’m going to start doing that right now. See you later, honey.” 

“Later, cariño.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i’m so sorry this is so late i know i said this would be up last week but uh i had to figure the chronological order out and stuff   
> you can expect the next update to be in the next few weeks?? hopefully??  
> anyways thank you so much for reading, free feel to drop a comment or kudos below :)  
> have a nice day <3


	5. “deadlock bust”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader finds something that might be of use to blackwatch.

On exiting his office, you pulled out your holopad, and started to scroll through it, hoping to find news of potential recruits. 

Due to you being hunched over and not seeing where you were going, it didn’t take for you long to trip on something and fall. In hindsight, that wasn’t one of your smartest moves.

You braced yourself for a faceplant, but it never happened. 

A gloved hand gripped your waist tightly, keeping you from falling to the floor. You looked up to see Jack, a flush on his cheeks as he asked, “You okay?” 

The gravel in his voice could make any girl weak, and you kind of felt bad that you felt that way too. His voice was a stark contrast to Reyes’, Jack’s a gritty rasp and the latter a smooth baritone.

You straightened and regained your composure, smiling sheepishly up at him as you put away your holopad. “I’m fine, just got a bit distracted, is all.” 

You were painfully aware of his hand still on your waist even after you were no longer in any danger of falling. 

“Distracted by?” He asks, an almost playful lilt in his voice. 

You cocked an eyebrow, grinning. You hadn’t seen this side of Jack since the Crisis, and you had missed him. When he smiled, he seemed decades younger. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just trying to scout around for some new recruits for Blackwatch.”

Judging from the look on his face, you had said the wrong thing.

His demeanour completely changed, from his expression to his posture, from laid-back to tense. The very air you breathed turned sour and thick, mirroring the growing tension between you two.

Confusion rippled through you. You reached out to grab his arm. “Is something wrong, Jack?” 

The moment you made skin contact, you felt his muscles relax. “Nope. Everything’s great.”

He spoke softly and wistfully, like he was afraid that if he was too loud he would break something. You raised a tentative eyebrow.

Watching him cautiously, you drew back. “Alright… well, I’m just going to head back to my office. Take, uh, care.” 

After a nanosecond of hesitation, you patted him awkwardly on his shoulder, and took off, not looking back.

Later on, you just so happened to mention the strange little incident to Gabe while on the phone with him.

“I don’t know, something just seemed off about him,” You concluded.

He grunted. “Prick’s probably so happy he’s finally a rank above me that he went crazy.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t say that.”

Gabriel sighed, and the two of you lapsed into a silence that didn’t feel normal.

After a moment, Gabe cleared his throat. “I’ve got to go. See you after work?” 

“Yep. Your place?”

“Sure.”

And with that, you ended the call. 

You leaned back in your seat, in silent contemplation, before your attention was drawn to an alert on your holopad. 

You perked up, scrambling to pick up the device, eyes scanning every bit of information. 

You smiled. Gabe would be so happy to hear this piece of news.

* * *

“Okay, listen, so I found a potential recruit. Well, I mean, not an exact potential recruit, and perhaps not just one recruit, but I found a up and coming group that is involved in juvenile criminal activity, and I think that would be _perfect_ for Blackwatch.” You paused for breath, looking intently at your boyfriend. 

He squinted. “Why do you think criminals are fit for a job that take down criminals?” 

“Because they handle violence on a daily basis. They know how to use a weapon, and regarding the morals part, I’m sure we can guide them to make good choices. Most of them are still teenagers.”

“Okay, why do you think they’ll agree to being in Blackwatch?” 

You smile. “Well, you see, officially, Overwatch will go in and bust an operation, but we’ll take over from there. It’s either join Blackwatch, or going to a maximum-security jail.” 

He paused, clearly in thought, before his eyes softened and grinning, he pulled you in for a kiss. “This is why I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Y/N, a word?” 

You straightened. “Of course, Jack.” 

You followed him behind a row of aircrafts. The Strike Commander looked more fidgety than usual, playing with the hem of his jacket’s sleeve. Perhaps it was just pre-mission jitters. After all, it was the day of the Deadlock bust. 

“Okay, listen, Y/N, are you aware you were involved in the recent personnel change?” 

You tilted your head slightly. “No, I don’t think I was informed. Was it in the briefing that the UN rep gave?”

He shook his head no. “They sent an email to me about it specifically.”

“And it is?” You prompted.

“Since Gabe isn’t Strike Commander anymore, you aren’t second-in-command either.” He confessed, glancing over at you worriedly.

You blinked. “Yeah, I had assumed so.” 

“And you’re okay with it?” 

“Yep. The new second-in-command is Ana, isn’t it?” 

Jack nodded, his head tilting as he studied the expression on your face. “And you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Of course! Ana will do a great job.” You smiled genuinely. After all, Ana Amari had probably saved half the agents in Overwatch’s lives at one time or another. She could probably be the Strike Commander if she wished. 

“Is that all?” You asked for the sake of being polite, and walked away after Jack nodded. 

You caught sight of Gabe prepping a dropship and waved. You had a mission to go on. It was time to suit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this came out so late :( i was having a rough time fleshing out jack’s character so apologies if he seems inconsistent   
> feel free to drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this   
> thank u sm for reading and have a nice day :)


	6. “god-awful”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blackwatch is formed properly, with the first recruit being a damn ingrate.

The Deadlock mission had not been a total failure. Sure, once the team landed, ¾ of them had already scattered, sensing trouble. But your team had managed to apprehend a dozen members, along with one of the leaders, a kid going by the name of -

“Jesse McCree.” Gabe said, interrogation face on. 

From the other side of the glass, you scanned through the little information you had on the kid. According to his file, he was 17, from Santa Fe, and had no living relatives. 

You looked up at Jesse, newfound respect in your eyes. As if the fact that he managed to incapacitate an Overwatch agent wasn’t proof enough that this kid was tough.

“You’re here under charges of assault, illicit weapons and military hardware trafficking, gang affiliations, and theft. You got anything to say for yourself?”

Jesse stared up at Gabe, making eye contact. “Do I get my hat back when you lock me up?” 

You snorted. That hat was _god-awful_. Actually? scratch that, his whole cowboy thing was god-awful.

Ignoring him, Gabe leaned further in, keeping eye contact. “Fortunately for you, I have a proposition. There’s a project I’m heading that requires recruits, and you just might be fit for the job.” 

Jesse scoffed. “What makes you think I want to work with you fucks?” 

“Let me give it to you straight, niño. You either join Overwatch, or you can go rot in a maximum-security prison for the rest of your life. Your choice.” 

Gabe stood. “I’ll give you some time to think about it.” 

Not long after, he joined you, eyes still fixed on the teenager sullenly staring at the wall. 

You spoke. “He’s been through a lot.” 

“Kids like him always have.”

* * *

Out of the 13 ex-Deadlock gang members Overwatch apprehended, 11 of them chose to work in Blackwatch. 

Scanning the small briefing room now, you gathered that they were in the age range of around 14 to 21; still young, impressionable, and physically fit. Perfect.

You glanced over at Gabe, silently asking if he’d like to brief them himself, to which he shook his head and gestured for you to go ahead.

You hadn’t been assigned any new cases after the personnel change, or been sent out on any missions, so you had practically nothing to do. Surely helping Gabe brief his new recruits wouldn’t hurt, would it?

You cleared your throat, switching on a large holopad, projecting the words “Classified” and the Blackwatch emblem onto the wall behind you. 

Pairs of eyes snapped dead onto you, and you steeled yourself. 

“Good morning, cadets. I’m assuming you know why you’re here. My name is Y/N L/N, so you will address me as Agent L/N. I’m presenting on behalf of your Commander so as to officially welcome you to Blackwatch.

“Over the next few months, you will be going through strenuous training, both physical and mental, to help you metamorphosise into a black-ops butterfly.” You leveled your gaze at the recruits. “Any questions?”

Silence.

“Free feel to start considering Blackwatch your new home,” You said, locking eyes with a visibly-nervous recruit. “Unless, of course, you perform subpar or are unable to keep up with training. Then you’ll be shipped off to the same place two of your friends went when they declined our offer.”

The kid looked like he was about to shit himself. You offered him a sympathetic look.

“Okay, now that that’s done, we’ll be going on a tour around the compound. Try to keep up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry this came out late djdjjd, i didn’t have internet for 4 days and there was this big mess where i lost a quarter of the chapter and had to rewrite it so it’s a bit short  
> feel free to drop kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this   
> thank you so much for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
